Fix You
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Porque si alguien en el mundo puede comprender a Ziva y tenderle la mano en un momento de necesidad, ese es Gibbs. Con cariño para Sara.


**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.**

**Dedicado a: Sara_f_Black.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Cuando Ziva se retraía en los momentos más inesperados, él lo notaba.

Si McGee o Abby, entusiasmados por haber resuelto un caso, intentaban acercársele demasiado, ella retrocedía hasta ponerse detrás de un escritorio, o cualquier cosa que considerara que podría "defenderla". Era discreta, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le escapara a él.

Así como también reparó de inmediato en que si a alguien del grupo procuraba evitar, era a Tony. No estaba de qué se traían esos dos antes de su desaparición, pero lo que fuera, había caído ahora en un limbo que era mejor no nombrar.

Sólo habían pasado un par de semanas desde su regreso, pero no importaba cuánto procurara comportarse con normalidad; estaba estancada y no sabía para dónde ir. Él podía verlo.

Una de esas mañanas, en que todo estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, y el grupo languidecía de aburrimiento, Abby llegó dando de saltitos, cuchicheó algo al oído de McGee, que asintió entusiasmado, y la siguió fuera de la plataforma.

—¿Qué están tramando? ¿Volvieron?—Tony veía con sospecha el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido—Uno debería saber estas cosas…

—¡DiNozzo! ¿No tienes nada que hacer?—un gruñido de Gibbs bastó para que volviera la mirada al frente.

—La verdad es que las cosas van muy relajadas, jefe, no hay nada…—se corrigió de inmediato—Pero uno nunca será lo bastante previsor, así que puedo avanzar informes.

—Bien—volvió la atención a sus papeles—Ziva, ve a ver en qué andan esos dos.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona cuando vio la cara ofendida de Tony. Estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua, pero se lo pensó mejor.

Según iba acercándose al laboratorio, fue frunciendo el ceño, confundida por el ruido que parecía provenir de allí.

Anduvo de puntillas hasta llegar al umbral, y una sonrisa entre divertida y nostálgica se dibujó en su semblante.

Y fue exactamente así como la encontró Gibbs media hora después, tras esperar en vano su regreso.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Ziva dio un brinco al sentir el aliento en su oído, ya que él se había agachado para hablarle en un susurro.

—Diría que es obvio—dio dos pasos hacia la izquierda, para alejarse un poco.

Desde luego que Gibbs lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Obvio? Lo único obvio aquí es que McGee parece querer arrancarle un ojo a Abby.

Ziva no logró sofocar la risa, porque era totalmente cierto.

McGee y Abby parecían estar bailando, si era ese un nombre apropiado para lo que hacían.

Ella chocaba sus pesados zapatos contra los del agente, haciéndolo trastabillar cada dos por tres, con lo que sólo conseguía que el pobre terminara impulsándose hacia delante, pegándole sin querer en el ojo derecho una y otra vez.

Era difícil decir que resultaba más gracioso, si lo tropiezos de McGee o los quejidos de Abby.

—Al parecer Abby está decidida a aprender cómo bailar vals, y McGee tiene buenas intenciones, pero…—Ziva se contentó con señalar lo evidente.

—Ni que lo digas—Gibbs tosió con fuerza para hacerse notar—¡Hey! No necesito a uno de mis agentes cojo, y a la experta forense ciega, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?

McGee enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, y se separó, asustado, mientras que Abby sonrió muy tranquila, con las manos en las caderas.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que parece, Gibbs, y _quiero _aprender. Todo el mundo sabe hacerlo, y no veo porqué yo no.

—Es sólo un vals, Abby, no hay ningún misterio, créeme.

—Para ser honestos, señor, es mucho más complicado de lo que podría pensar; se requiere una coordinación extraordinaria para…—McGee iba a seguir con su perorata, muy serio, pero una mirada de su jefe lo calló en el acto.

Gibbs rumió algo que sonó a "coordinación extraordinaria mis narices", y giró a ver a Ziva, que seguía la charla en silencio.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Qué?—Gibbs no estaría pretendiendo lo que parecía, ¿o sí?

—Tú sabes bailar, vamos a demostrarles lo sencillo que es.

Con esa frase y la mano estirada, le dejaba la idea más que clara.

—Pero yo…—ella veía del piso a la mano de Gibbs insegura, controlando los deseos de dar media vuelta y salir.

—Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento—la voz de Gibbs sonó tan baja a sus oídos que seguro los otros no alcanzaron a oírle.

Dudó un minuto más, pero tras inspirar profundamente, y enderezar los hombros, extendió la mano, y reprimió un escalofrío cuando Gibbs posó una mano en su espalda.

Se mantuvo tiesa como una tabla hasta que sin darse cuenta, sus músculos fueron relajándose, y antes de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, daba vueltas con tanto entusiasmo como si bailar con su jefe por el laboratorio fuera cosa de todos los días. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía abandonarse en brazos de otra persona y confiar en que no te dejaría caer.

Cuando la canción terminó, McGee y Abby aplaudieron sonrientes, enfrascándose en una discusión acerca de por qué ellos no lograban hacerlo tan bien.

Gibbs aprovechó el alboroto para inclinarse un poco hacia Ziva y le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Lo ves? Un paso a la vez.

Ella asintió, sonriendo también, y formando con los labios una sencilla palabra.

—Gracias.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Y seguimos con NCIS, porque quiero mucho a todo el grupo, especialmente a Gibbs, y estos dos necesitaban un momento como este.**


End file.
